Forever
by LovePercabeth818
Summary: Just a bunch of Percabeth one-shots, varying from fluff to angst. Percabeth guaranteed!
1. Comfort

**Ok. So, I'm not that great at the whole coming up with a plot and making ten billion chapters each 10,000 words. So, I'm going to make it easier and write some cute fluffy, some angsty oneshots. All of them are going to be Percabeth, because I love them best.**

**Please forgive for my other stories that I never updated. I think the main reason was writer's block and the terrible storyline to work with. So, this should be easier to write, meaning more updates. And, it's summer. So I have even more of no life.**

**Enough of me babbling. This chapter is called 'Comfort', and it takes place after the Giant War. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Comfort

Both of them knew they could go to the other for comfort from anything; be it nightmares, people, or just life in general. Because we all know how life can hand us things we expect the least.

On one particular night, Annabeth shot up in bed, tangled in the covers and sweat soaking her clothes. She reached up and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her eyesight to be better able to see.

She turned sideways and slid from under the covers, her feet touching the cold floor of the Athena cabin. She put her elbows on her knees and rubbed her eyes again, feeling the familiar stinging of tears forming.

Annabeth hated being weak. She couldn't stand it. All the blame was placed on Tartarus. The things Annabeth and Percy had to go through were, for a lack of better words, indescribable. No being, demigod nor mortal, should ever have to pass through and experience what these two had.

Annabeth experienced nightmares and flashbacks frequently, usually every night. And, every night, she would find herself trekking her way to the Poseidon cabin to make sure Percy was all right, just like she was doing now.

The night was a bit nippy, but not too cold. Annabeth's feet were bare; she loved the feeling of the grass and sand on her bare feet. She finally reached the Poseidon cabin, took a deep breath, and tried to erase any signs of tears.

Annabeth slowly pushed open the door and slipped into the cabin, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth turned to the sound of the quiet voice to see Percy sitting on the bed just like she had been moments ago.

She gave Percy a small smile. "Hey."

Percy's eyes locked on her's. "Nightmares?" He asked.

Annabeth simply nodded and walked over to him when he put his arms out and offered a hug. She sat beside him and wrapped her arms around Percy's waist, feeling the tense muscles uncovered by his lack of a shirt.

Percy's strong and securing arms wrapped around Annabeth protectively, knowing this would make her feel safe.

And it did. Having Percy's arms around her made her feel strong, not weak. Durable, not fragile. His arms blocked out her fears and kept her together.

They needed each other. Percy knew it. Annabeth knew it. And just about everyone else that was ever around them knew it.

People around camp noticed these things. How Percy and Annabeth were always together, forever inseparable. They were always touching in some way, be it their hands entwined, a light brush of the arms, or their sides touching from sitting so close together. They gravitated towards each other, and nothing could tear them apart. They saw that as soon as they found Annabeth and Percy snuggled together in his bed for the first time, their arms and legs entangled, holding tight to one another.

They couldn't live apart.

After a few minutes of silence and holding each other, Percy looked down at her and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. "You?"

Percy nodded.

"Why were you already awake, too? Were you having nightmares?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah," Percy answered.

"Well, why didn't you come wake me up?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, I basically come here every night because I have nightmares. I wake you up sometimes. I don't want you to be hurting and I'm not there for you."

Percy buried his face in her hair, breathing in the sweet lemon scent. "Believe me, you coming here helps me. We both sleep better when we're together," He answered.

"Yeah, I know."

Percy leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Well, let's get to sleep. I need to be well rested to kick your butt in Capture the Flag tomorrow night." He grinned.

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, right. In your dreams you could beat me."

They both laughed and laid back beside each other on the bed, arms and legs automatically tangling together under the covers. They laid facing each other, hearts beating together and faces close.

Annabeth leaned in again and gave Percy another kiss. This one lasted a bit longer, but it wasn't lustful. It was sweet and emotional. They each put each ounce of love into it. Both pulled away, once again laying their heads back down before closing their eyes.

Percy's arm rested protectively around Annabeth's waist, preventing anymore unwanted dreams, while Annabeth curled into him.

"Love you," Percy said.

Annabeth sighed contentedly. "Love you, too."

They both comforted each other in their worst of times, securing the safety that each needed.

Being together to comfort one another was all that really mattered to them in the end.

* * *

**That was so cute and fluffy(': **

**Ah, I loved it. So, I can take suggestions and if I can think of something, I'll use them.**

**Until next time, darlings.**

**~~LovePercabeth818~~7/1/13~~**


	2. Fragile

**Hey, guys. Thanks to those who favorited and followed and reviewed; it's all very much appreciated(:**

**A special thanks to ****alien r**** who gave me multiple suggestions to think about, and one of their suggestions is where most of this chapter came from! So, thank you!**

**This chapter is called **_**Fragile**_**, and it takes place during the summer after the Titan War. (Percy and Annabeth are already together.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not a guy, so I'm pretty sure I don't own Percy Jackson...**

* * *

Fragile

Chapter 2 

For the first few months of their relationship, both Percy and Annabeth were terrified.

It takes a lot for either one of them to be terrified, but they both were for sure.

Of screwing up.

Neither one had ever been in a relationship before, so they had little to no idea what to do or what to expect.

Heck, it took Percy four years to finally get the hint that he and Annabeth liked each other. And it was so obvious too. Everyone saw that those two definitely had feelings for one another.

Percy was such a kelp head, but that's why Annabeth liked him. He wasn't like those usual perverted teenage boys who wanted any girl they could get.

Annabeth still couldn't believe Percy liked her. She was terrified of doing the simplest mistake and having their relationship go down the drain. It didn't take much to screw up a relationship from what Annabeth had seen.

Meanwhile, Percy was even more mystified as to why Annabeth had ever accepted to be his girlfriend. Percy felt Annabeth was way too good for him, but apparently not.

Their relationship seemed so _fragile_. Like the slightest crack could make it all fall apart.

But both Percy and Annabeth should have known better. What they had been through together over the years proved they were perfect for one another. Percy would willingly sacrifice himself to save Annabeth, and Annabeth would gladly do the same for Percy; they had each proved that point.

One of the biggest things Percy was worried about, no matter how silly it may sound, was kissing.

He was scared he would push too much and end up pushing her away. Of course, Percy would never force Annabeth to do anything she didn't want to do. But at the same time, Percy knew they were both hormonal teenagers that could easily get carried away.

When he embarrassingly expressed his thoughts to Annabeth one day after they had been dating for several months, Annabeth simply laughed and brushed off the concern.

"Believe me, Percy, I would let you know if I was uncomfortable," She had said.

And she proved this statement a few weeks later when their goofing off (not in that way) in Percy's cabin had turned into more...kissing.

They were both sprawled out on Percy's bed and when Percy had gotten a little caught up in the moment, his hands had wandered even more than usual.

Annabeth pulled away. "Percy," she sighed.

Percy pulled back too, blushing. "Oh gods, I'm sorry, Annabeth. I was being dumb and-"

Annabeth placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Percy, I don't care. You were fine," she said.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Then what's wrong?" he asked.

Annabeth reached up and tangled her hands in his hair once more, placed her hands in his unruly black hair, and placed her lips at Percy's ear before saying, "I was going to say, that I'm really hungry."

Percy laughed and pecked her softly on the lips one more time. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Come on, it's almost dinner time anyways," he said before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

* * *

**Wow, that's short. Sorry 'bout that. I wrote it yesterday when I was trying to watch TV.**

**So, yeah, I'm not sure I like it very much...Oh, well.**

**I'm not sure what the next chapter will be, maybe angsty or something, but we'll see.**

**Peace out, suckas, wahaa. (Sonny With A Chance, anyone?)**

**~~LovePercabeth818~~7/2/13~~**


End file.
